Ace vs Red
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: This is a story between Red and Ace. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Now we get into why that battlefield got destroyed from the last story.**

**Chapter one: The challenge**

"ACE! ACE! ACE! ACE!" i heard my mom yelling my name from the front of the house.

I ran outside to see what was going on.

"Yes mom? What is it?" i asked?

"You have a letter from a very very special person." she said excitedly handing me the letter.

I looked at the letter and it had a stamp of a pikachu on it. I opened it and read it out loud.

_**So... I heard you are the new champion of the Unova region... **_

_**I have to battle you to see who is the strongest... i will have a few friends come to see the battle...**_

_**You have 10 days to ready yourself...**_

_***Signed* RED...**_

I nearly shit my pants when i seen who sent the letter.

"Oh my..." i said holding my chest.

"What does it say dear?" my mom asked.

"I have 10 days to ready myself for... Red." i mumbled.

"RED! The Red? Pokemon champion Red?"

"Yes mom that Red" i said annoyed.

"Who will you use? Where will you battle?" she asked.

"Well... i don't know just yet..." i said.

Just than i heard professor Juniper walking to my house.

"Hi Ace. How are you?" she asked.

"Well... nervous." i said.

"Why are you nervous Ace?"

"Well... in 10 days i have Red the pokemon champion coming here wanting to battle me..."

"Well i know where u guys can battle at." she said.

"Where?" i asked.

"They are turning the field down the street into a pokemon battlefield. Maybe you and red can test it out."

"Yeah... maybe" i said walking into the house.

"He doesnt seem to happy about battling Red now does he?" my mom said.

Later i had a lot to think about. What pokemon was i going to use? What will my strategy be? Can i really beat ash?. I had 10 days to make up my mind on things.

"Okay first off i need to pick my team." i sad.

So i went to the pokemon center in my town and went to my pokemon pc account. I had tons of pokemon to use but i wanted to use a good strategy.

"Okay lets see... I know Red has pikachu, espeon, snorlax, charizard, blastoise and venusaur. So i will pick my swampert, arcanine, mightyena, metagross, tyranitar and weavile." i said putting their pokeballs in my bag.

I than went to the battlefield located behind the pokemon center. It was a small battlefield so we couldnt do much but it will have to do.

"Okay guys come on out!" i shouted tossing the pokeballs into the air. "Okay you guys we have 10 days to beat one of the worlds strongest trainer. Red. He will not be easy to beat but we can do it. I believe in you guys!" i stated.

All of my pokemon were pumped except my weavile. I know i only had her for a few days but i need her on my team. So i put all my pokemon back into their pokeballs except my weavile.

"Night can you come here please?" i said to my weavile.

"Yes Ace?" she said holding her left arm with her right.

"Whats the matter? You love to battle... is something the matter?" i asked.

"Yes Ace... im...im afraid to battle strong oppnents..." she said looking down.

"What!? My strongest Dark/Ice type is afraid to battle?" i said shocked.

"Ace... please dont hate me but im not going to battle against Red." she said looking at me.

"Well if thats the case i will make you." i said standing up.

"What? Make me? "

"No buts... we have 10 days to prepare for Red and i will make you battle ready okay?"

Night didnt say a single word after that.

"Dont worry we wont train today, Tomorrow we will start our training."

As i walked away i looked over my shoulder and noticed Night rubbing her crotch.

"Night have you been taking the pills i have you for your heat problem?" i asked.

"N-no..." she said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because Star told me that you can mate with us." she said blushing.

"Damn that Star." i said to myself.

"Well... i guess i have no choice than." i said walking off.

"As i got to the house i noticed a note on the front door.

**Ace. Went out of town with Juniper to pick up some items for your battle. See you in two days. **

**Happy training! :D**

"Aww great now my mom and juniper are out of town..." i said.

When i walked into the house i released the pokemon out of their balls.

"House is free for two days. Dont break anything or i will have your ass." i said in a stern voice.

Swampert started laughing.

"Whats so funny swampert?"

"n-nothing..." she said swinging her hips back and forth.

"Well im going to bed. If u need anything come wake me." i said walking upstairs to my room.

As i opened the door i noticed Night fingering herself on my bed. She was moaning my name and sniffing my shirt. I stood and watched for 15 minutes until she was done.

"Are you finished now?" i asked.

"ARCEUS! Ace h-how long where u standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough..." i answered. "Well i dont mind it. You can sleep on the bed im taking the floor." i said grabbing my air mattress.

"No Ace take the bed please. Im sorry." she said with tears forming in here eyes.

"Nonononono there is no need for the water works okay? I'll sleep with you okay?" i said.

"okay Ace."

I got into my bed behind her. I never noticed how slim she was from the back. I scooted closer to her until my crotch was touching her ass.

"Ace... why arent u wearing underwear?" she asked.

"I never do when im sleep" i said " now good night we have a big day tomorrow" i said cutting off the lights.

Later that night i heard small moans and groans. I woke up to see Night grinding on me.

"Night?" i ask still half sleep.

"im sorry ace... i cant help it." she said quietly.

I grabbed her by her sides and put her in a doggie stlye position. I than inserted my manhood in her and slammed in causing her to scream and grab my sheets with her claws. I than began to thrust in and out of her fast and hard.

"Ace faster!" she moaned.

And i did just that. Ramming her at full force. She than clamped down on me which hurt like hell. I could barely thrust anymore so i cam in her as she released her love juice on my bed.

"Dont worry Night" i said grabbing new sheets from out of my closet. "Now get some sleep my love. Like i said we have a big day tomorrow." i said falling asleep.

**End of Chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training day**

"Ace wake up. There are some people outside to see you." Night said shaking me.

"Im up, im up..." i said yawning.

I looked out my window and seen all of Unova Gym leaders and Elite 4 members.

"Oh god..." i said getting out of bed.

I went into my closet and got dressed before waking up my other pokemon who had trashed the living room.

"Damn... i knew that they would do this..." i said to myself.

I opened my front door to be greeted by Marshal.

"Hi Ace we heard some things about you." he said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" i questioned.

"Well for starters we heard that your in charge of building the new battlefield down the street." He said smiling.

"Is that all?" i asked.

"Well no" Iris interrupted. "We also heard that you are going to battle red in a week or so and... we all want to help you train." she said jumping up and down.

"Well Iris hasnt lost her spirit of battling after i beat her" i said to myself. "Well if all of you are ready than we will train, but first... i need to eat something" i said holding my stomach.

"Dont worry about that." Cilan said holding a basket that was filled with baked goods.

"Well okay that lets get to training." i said calling the pokemon back into their pokeballs.

We went to the pokemon center battlefield to start some training but nurse joy warned us not to train to hard. Up first was iris and her Flygon.

"Whoa Iris when did u get a flygon?" i asked.

"I got him not to long ago. He was injured and i help save him." she said still jumping up and down.

"Well in that case, Night stand by for battle!" i said bringing out night from her pokeball.

Nurse joy was the referee and told us to train and battle hard.

"The battle between Ace and Night versus Iris and Flygon will now begin." she said.

"Flygon Rock tomb now!." she ordered.

Flygon than began to do some weird dance and rocks come out of nowhere about to encase Night.

"Night dodge!" i yelled.

Night looked at me frightened and didnt move a single inch. The rock tomb was getting ever so close to her. Swampert came out of her ball ran towards night and grabbed her out of harms way.

"Battle over" nurse joy said.

Everyone looked at me than Night. I was shocked to see what just happened. Night looked at me with a sad expression on her face. I started to walk away from the battlefield but Brycen jumped in front of me.

"Ace where are you going?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here. I dont know whats wrong with my weavile but im going to chose another ice type to battle by my side." i sad.

"Dont... i will see what is the matter with your weavile but until than keep training." he told me.

"Well... fine." i said walking back to the battlefield. "Night go with Brycen for a while." i ordered.

"But Ace..."

I gave her one of my most stern looks i ever given anyone.

"Okay im up next" Cilan said.

After about 6 hours of intense hard training Brycen came back with Night.

"Ace, i finally figured out why your weavile froze in battle." he said.

"Why is that?" i asked.

"Well... your weavile is pregnant." he said.

My eye opened up as wide as i can make them.

"P-pregnant you say?" i said shocked.

"Yes, but only by 2 weeks. Have you not known this?" he asked.

"No i havent..." i said looking at her.

"Well u should."

As he walked away i looked back at Night with a smile on my face.

"Ace... i wanted to tell you but i was too scared." she said with u right hand on her belly.

"Well its okay.. im not mad... but i do want you to go home and rest up. I will have to pick another pokemon to battle with.

"Okay Ace." she said walking home.

While me and the gang were about to leave nurse Joy was shouting and running towards me.

"Ace! Ace! Its a letter from Red." she said almost out of breath.

I opened up the letter and began to read out loud.

**Ten days seems to long... You now have 4 days... Prepare yourself...**

***Signed* Red...**

"what does it say?" Iris said.

"Well... It says i have 4 days now..." i said with the letter in hand.

"FOUR DAYS!" everyone shouted.

"Well we need to get you back to training." Marshal said.

"Yeah but... the battlefield will take 6 days to complete." i said looking at everyone.

"No worry Ace, we will have have people working on it." Nurse joy said with a smile.

"Well... okay everyone its getting kind of late so i will see you all tomorrow." i said putting my pokemon back int her pokeballs.

"Ace... We decided to saty at your house until the day you and Red have the battle." Caitlin said.

"Well if you really want too than ok... i cant argue back." i said.

So we all went back to my house and sat in the living room while Cilan started making dinner.

"So Ace did u master psychic yet?" Marshal asked.

"Well no... I promosed myself that i will never use that move again after what happened last time..." i said looking at Blitz. ( Remember this is the past before Blitz finally got psychic to work.

"Don't worry ash you will have that move mastered in no time" Caitlin said.

"Dinner is served!" Cilan said bringing in tray after tray of food into the living room. "Eat up everyone we have a big day of training for the next few days."

"Right Cilan." Burgh said.

After everyone ate their food i showed them to their rooms. I gave Iris my room will i slept in the living room with my pokemon. That night i couldnt sleep... i was too worried about losing to Red.

"A pokemon legend wants to battle me... im getting nervous thinking about it. Only four days separate me from our battle..." i thought to myself.

Suddenly i heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I looked up to see Night walking into the living room.

"Ace?" she whispered. "Are you still up?"

"Yes Night im here." i whispered back.

"Ace i want to tell you something." she said.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Well despite me being pregnant i made up my mind. I want to battle with you."

"NO!" i said in a shouted whisper. "I cant let nothing happen to you. I wont let nothing happen to you."

"Ace... Its ok i will be fine. Plus i want to get some more battle experience. Please Ace i beg of you." she started to cry.

"Hey dont cry... If you really want to battle than okay. But im telling you, if anything bad happenes to you i will never let you battle again hear me?

"Thank you Ace." she said kissing my cheek. "Now go to sleep" she said climbing on my chest falling asleep.

"Goodnight Night" i said falling asleep.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chatper3: His arrival**

The next day i was the first person to wake up. I went on to do my usual morning duties, brush my teeth make breakfast ect. As i was leaving the kitchen I heard Night crying. I went over to the couch to see what the problem was.

"Night wake up. You're having a bad dream." i said shaking her up.

"Ace... i had a nightmare. You were hurt badly trying to protect me." she said hugging me.

"Its okay Night nothing will happen to you. Trust me im here for you." i said hugging her back.

I than heard someone walking down the stairs.

"Morning Ace morning Night." a voice said.

"Morning... Cynthia?!" i said confused. "What...how...uh?" i was truly confused.

"Hehehe im guessing you didnt notice me at all yesterday now did you?"

"No not at all. Im sorry for not paying attention." i said with my head down.

"Dont worry about it" she assured.

There was a sudden knock at my door which woke the rest of my pokemon up.

"I wonder who that can be this early?" i said walking to the door.

When i opened it up it was nurse Joy who looked like she had been running a marathon.

"Good morning nurse joy, how..." she cut me off.

"He-he's here!" she yelled which pretty much woke everyone in the house up.

"Who's here? i asked.

"Red!" she yelled.

"What? Red's here?" i heard Iris say.

"YES! He arrived thirty minutes ago." she said.

I was in a total state of shock. He was here too early. In his letter he said four days not the next day.

"Ace what are you going to do?" Drayden asked.

"I have no clue. I was not expecting him to be here so early. I mean im not done with my training and the battlefield isnt even done." i said scratching my head.

"Well i'll tell him your not here and went out to train." Iris said.

"Not a bad idea." Nurse joy pointed out. "Iris and all the other gym leaders come with me."

With that everyone except me, Cynthia and the elite four members left with nurse Joy.

"Well... we need to get you back to training." Marshal said. "And with Cynthia being here your training shall be good.

All the of the other elite four members wondered how did she even get here without people noticing.

"Well... i have a house not too far from here and it has a battlefield we can use." Cynthia said drinking some coffee.

"That sounds like a plan" i said. "But first i need to feed my pokemon and pack some things up."

After feeding my pokemon and getting some things together, Cynthia had her butler, Charles, take us to her house in her limo.

"WOW! Nice place here Cynthia." i said looking at her big mansion.

"Thank you. This is my summer house, I use it to get away from challengers over the summer." she said.

Charles pulled up in front of the battlefield, which was the same size as my battlefield at the champions court. We all got out of the limo and walked to the front door of her battlefield.

"Well Ace you will have a 6 on 6 battle with me. Think you can handle it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course." i said. "But im not too sure about Night." i thought to myself.

"I will be the ref of this battle." Charles said.

"Lets see what you have Ace." Cynthia said with a smile.

"This will be a 6 on 6 pokemon battle. There will be no pokemon substitution. The winner will be declared when all of the opponents pokemon are unable to battle." Charles said.

"Champion versus champion. This is sure to be good." Marshal said.

"Ready when you are Ace." Cynthia said.

"Ok Swampert i choose you!" i said tossing her ball in the air.

"Okay than Garchomp! Prepare yourself!" she said tossing the pokeball in the air.

"The match will begin!" Charles said raising two flags in the air.

"Okay swampert ice punch!" i ordered.

My swampert balled up her fist as ice began to surround them. She than charged at the garchomp with blinding speed.

"Man that swampert is fast." Marshal said.

"Garchomp dodge!" she ordered but it was too late.

"To slow Cynthia!" i said as swampert punched garchomp in the gut with her frozen fist.

"Garchomp!" she yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. The winner is swampert." Charles said pointing a green flag at swampert.

"Good job swampert now return." i said putting her back in her ball.

"What speed and attack power that swampert has." Cynthia thought to herself.

"Star stand by for battle!" i shouted.

"Milotic! Lend me your strength!" she said.

"Wow. A fire-type versus a water-type. i wonder what ace will do." Grimsley said.

"Milotic scald!" he ordered.

Without a single word Star dodge the boiling hot water with extremespeed.

"He didnt have to call out any command!" Marshal said with shock.

"Star.. thunder fang." i ordered

Star than jumped behind Milotic bit on its tail and unleashed a powerful thunder fang. Her milotic than fell to the ground.

"Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Star!" Charles declared.

"Your pokemon are much stronger than i thought" Cynthia stated.

"I train when i can." i said.

"Elektross go!" she said sending out the the electric looking pokemon.

"Night i hope your ready!" i said bringing her out.

She gave me the look of concern but i gave her the look that meant i believe in you. She shook her head and faced the Elektross.

"Elektross thunder punch!"

Cynthia's elektross came running at Night with speed and power.

"Wait for it Night... just wait." i said to myself.

Night than looked at me like something was wrong but i nodded my head letting her know everything was all right.

When Elektross came into striking distance i made my move.

"Night dodge than use night slash!" i yelled.

Surprisingly Night dodge the attack with ease and attacked the Elektross on the back of his head knocking it smack to the ground.

"Elektross is unable to battle. The winner is Night!"

"Night you did it!" i said with joy.

Night than ran to me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"I knew you could do it. Now wait until we fight Red, you will make my proud." i said hugging her tightly. "Okay now back in your pokeball.

"Ace i have a slight problem with the rest of my team." Cynthia said.

"Oh? What might that be?" i asked.

"Well... i wasnt expecting to battle you so i only brung those 3 pokemon." i said blushing.

"Oh is that so Ms. Cynthia?" Charles asked. "Well than i guess the victory goes to Ace."

"Wow that was unexpected." i said laughing.

"There's no doubt about it Ace but you would've beaten me to a pulp." Cynthia joked. "Lets get you back home. I know your mother will be worried about you."

"Yeah she will." i said scratching the back of my neck.

As we got back to my house my mom, nurse joy, professir juniper and the other gym leaders were out front of my house.

"Welcome back hun!" my mom said giving me a hug.

"Hi mom." i said hugging her back. "Why is everyone here? What happened to red?" i asked.

"Well..." Iris started. "Red said he couldn't wait four days so the battle is tomorrow."

"What!? Tomorrow?! Are u shitting me?" i said mad as hell.

"Now Ace calm down" my mom said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?! This Red person has no fucking patients what so ever..." i said stomping off.

"Well the battlefield is finished." i heard nurse joy say but i was to angry to come back.

"He'll come back before dinner." my mom said.

After a few hours of walking around angry and mad i came back home. When i walked inside everyone was there but there were two people that i have never noticed.

"Hi sweets i see your home." i heard my mom say from the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen to see my mom preparing a big dinner.

"Mom who are those two people in the living room with everyone else?"

"Well their names are Silver and Yellow. They are friends of Red." she said taking a cake out of the oven.

"Why are they here?" i asked.

"They wanted to meet you in person." she said putting icing on the cake.

I walked back into the living room and noticed Silver and Yellow looking at me.

"Silver and Yellow, you two follow me." i said walking upstairs.

When we got to my room i locked the door behind them.

"So your Ace. We heard so much about you. the yellow haired girl said.

"Yeah we also know that your the strongest pokemon champion out there." Silver added.

"I dont know about strongest but i am a pretty powerful pokemon champion." i said.

"Well strong or not we think you can beat Red." Yellow said.

"Yeah... lately he has been a little...headstrong." silver said.

"What do u mean by headstrong?"

"He's been bragging saying how bad he will beat you... but he usually doesnt talk at all. He seem pretty sure he can beat you." Yellow said. "But we are on your side even though he is my boyfriend."

"Well thanks guys i know i can beat him. Anyways im about to go to sleep. im not too hungry, if u want my mom made dinner so go eat." i said smiling.

After Silver and Yellow left i cut my light off took my clothes off and got into bed. I couldnt sleep at all that night. It wasnt because i was hungry... it was because i was nervous.

"Gah cant sleep..." i said.

"Swamp?" i heard coming from my door.

"Oh hey swampert" i said sitting up.

"No Ace you dont have to sit up" she said.

"So you finally decide to talk?" i said crossing my arms.

"Yeah" she said giggling. "Why arent you sleep?" she asked.

"Well im too nervous about tomorrow. I know we can beat Red but im not so sure anymore.." i said laying back down.

"Don't worry so much Ace. We all know you can beat him." she said getting in my bed.

"Thanks for the words or encouragement" i said smiling at her.

"You know what i think?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think you are too stressed out." she said smiling.

"Maybe..." i said putting my arms behind my head.

"I think i can help get rid of the stress." she said removing the blanket from over top of me.

She started kissing me on my stomach than worked her way down to my manhood. She began to lick and suck my manhood until it was hard.

"I wonder how you taste Ace." she said looking at me.

She than began to suck my member hard and fast.

"Oh Arceus that feels good." i moaned.

She than began to suck faster and harder which drove me over the edge. My hips buckled as i cam in her mouth.

"Mmmm Ace... you taste really good." she said licking my manhood clean. "Ace? are you sleep?"

Yup i sure was sleep.

"Well i guess thats all he needed. Im going back downstairs." she said leaving my room.

**Chapter 3 done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The battle**

When i woke up the next day i felt something heavy on my chest. I looked down and seen Night sleeping on my chest.**  
**

"She looks so peaceful sleeping." i said to myself.

She started to wake up which was a bit uncomfortable because she dug her claws into my sides, but i took the pain like a BOSS!.

"Morning Night." i said rubbing her back.

"Morning Ace. Sorry i was sleeping on your chest." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Its okay. Let me guess you had another nightmare again?"

"Yeah... they are becoming more vivid and detailed." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey remember what i told you. I will always be here not matter what. Now we have our big battle today so let me go wake everyone up." i said climbing out of my bed.

As i got dressed and started to walk down the hall i heard my mom talking to someone in the kitchen, so i decided to see what was up. As i walked into the chicken i noticed a tall kid about my height and age drinking some coffee.

"Morning mom." i said going into the fridge.

"Morning Ace." she said putting cream into her cup. "Oh meet our guess and also your battle rival Red."

When she said his name i nearly had a heart attack. I looked in the living room to see if anyone was there but it was empty. Not even my pokemon where in there.

"Hi Ace finally glad to meet you face to face." He said taking another sip of coffee."

"Ditto." i said almost annoyed. "Well mom im going to skip breakfast and look for my pokemon. Come Night." I said leaving the house.

"I wonder what has him in a foul mood." i heard Red say.

I almost ran back into my house and punched him dead in his jaw but i didnt. I wanted to save my angry out on the battlefield.

"Ace!" i heard Yellow say my name.

"Hi Yellow." i said back. "Where's Silver?"

"He went to look for our other friends. I hope you know that all the gym leaders and champions from all over the world came to see your battle with Red." She said taking off her straw hat.

"Well... i do know. I wonder what time this battle will start." i said.

"Anytime you are ready Ace." Nurse Joy said pushing a cart that had five pokeballs on it. "Everyone is at the battlefield now waiting on you and Red."

"Well read is in my house so i'll just head on down to the battlefield. You coming yellow?"

"Yes right behind you." She said putting her straw hat on.

A few hours later we made it to the battlefield and boy were they right. The battlefield was jammed with pokemon trainers, gym leaders, elite four members and all of the Champions.

"Hey! There he is!" i heard a girl shout from the crowd.

Everyone started clapping and cheering as i walked onto the battlefield.

"Hey Ace we did some final training with your pokemon last night." Iris said handing me five pokeballs.

I took the pokeballs and walked towards the other side of the field with Night behind me.

"You ready for this Night?" i asked looking at her.

"Yes." she said confident.

"Okay go into your pokeball, i will call for you later." i said holding out her ball.

"Yes Ace." she said disappearing into the ball.

Moments later i heard the crowd gasp as Red walked onto the field with his pikachu on this shoulder.

"Everyone settle down!" i heard Charles say.

The crowd got silent instantly.

"This will be a 6 on 6 battle with Ace the strongest champion int he world and Red the strongest pokemon champion. There will no one substitutions what so ever. The winner will be declared once all of the pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Is that understood?"

"Yes." i said.

"..." Red just nodded his head.

"Than let the battle begin." Charles said raising two flags in the air.

Red tossed a pokeball which released his first pokemon snorlax.

"Metagross i need your strength." i said tossing a pokeball in the air releasing a giant silver and gold pokemon.

"Wow its shiny!" i heard a voice from the crowd say.

"Your move red."

With one swift motion with his hand the snorlax began charging up a hyper beam.

"Metagross wait for it than use hammer arm." i said.

Metagross stood perfectly still has the hyper beam came rushing right at it. With less than a second before impact metagross dodge the hyper beam and smashed the snorlax with a powerful hammer arm. His snorlax stumbled backwards before falling on its back.

"Snorlax is unable to battle which mean the victory goes to metagross." Charles said pointing a green flag at metagross.

Red's face was priceless as he seen him snorlax being beat with one move. He called his snorlax in and tossed out another pokeball which released his charizard.

"Metagross return. Go Tyranitar!"

Again with a flick of his wrist the charizard came rushing at my tyranitar with blinding speed. My tyranitar didnt have time to react as he was picked up off the ground into the air. The charizard did 3 black flips before hurling my tyranitar back to the ground.

"That was seismic toss..." i said to myself.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. The winner is Charizard."

I was pissed at this point.

"If he wants power ill show him power." i said to myself.

I sent Star out into battle and man was he wanting to battle his charizard.

"Star thunder fang."

She combined extremespeed with thunder fang and jumped up behind his charizard grabbing it ont he neck and unleashing the most powerful thunder fang i have ever seen. His charizard fell to the ground almost lifeless.

"Star what did you do?" i asked.

"Nothing just paralyzed him." she said back.

"Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is Star!"

"Well at least you didn't let me down girl." i said putting her back in her pokeball.

Reds face was blood red. I know by the look on his face he was pissed.

Next he sent out Blastoise and i sent out Swampert. His blastoise charged charged up a powerful hydro cannon and i ordered my swampert to charge up her hydro cannon. They both were released with equal power and when they met caused a explosion that tore a whole 3 feet deep in the ground.

"Swampert hammer arm go!" i ordered.

His blastoise didnt have time to react as swampert punched him straight in the middle of his stomach send him flying backwords hitting a few boulders before coming to a rest at a tree.

The crowd grew silent than began to cheer for swampert.

"Blasotise is unable to battle and the winner is swampert."

"Good 3 down 2 more to go." i said to myself.

Red looked at his Blastoise before calling it back into its pokeball. He than sent out his Venusaur.

"Mean look." he said.

"What wait? Mean look? I didnt know they can learn mean look." Someone in crowd said.

"Sleep powder than use Leaf Storm."

His Venusaur sent a flood of blue sparkles towards swampert which instantly put her to sleep.

"Swampert wake up!" i yelled.

His venusaur than began to summon neon green leaves and sent them hurling towards my sleeping swampert. I can hear the sound of ripping flesh as each leaf hit her.

"Swampert is unable to battle! The winner is venusaur." Charles declared.

I was pretty sure he could hear the leaves rip at my swamperts skin. I quickly handed her ball to nurse joy who ran other to me.

"Silver i need you!"

As she came out of her ball i instantly called a move.

"Silver faint attack than fire fang."

She disappeared into a black mist and reappeared in front of his venusaur biting down in its neck unleashing a super effective fire fang.

"Venusaur is unable to battle, winner is Silver." Charles said.

"Two more to go." i said to myself.

Red tossed out his 5th pokemon which was his espeon.

"Silver are you ready?"

She nodded and faced the small espeon.

"Okay Silver bite now!" i ordered.

She lunged forward after the espeon with speed and precision but was still too slow. The espeon moved out of the way and used focus blast hitting silver int he back of the neck. She hit the ground hard and i heard a snap.

"Silver!" i said running towards my mightyena.

I was afraid to touch her thinking her neck was broke. Fearing the worst i started to cry. My tears feel on her face.

"Ace stop crying... im fine... i just have a few broken ribs.." she said wheezing badly.

"Good... i knew you were my strong willed girl." i said stroking her face.

Nurse Joy ran up beside me with a pokemon stretcher. So i carefully picked silver up and slowly placed her on it and watched as nurse joy took her away. I walked back to my side of the battle field with anger and rage. I didnt say a word as i tossed back out my metagross.

"Bullet punch max power." was all i said as my metagross instantly appeared in front of espeon with its legs folded in and started to spin in a circle delivering powerful bullet punches to the small espeon. When my metagross stopped spinning the espeon was on the ground groaning.

"Espeon is unable to battle. The winner in metagross." Charles announced.

The battlefield went silent. No one said a word. My mom tried to run by my side but my metagross stopped her.

"Mom dont come any closer... this is personal now." i said clenching my fist.

Red sent out his last pokemon which was his pikachu.

"Easy win." i thought to myself... but boy was i wrong.

"Pikachu Electro ball." Red told his pikachu.

The little eclectic mouse pokemon ran towards my metagross and jumped into the air. Before i could call out a move the pikachu had a electricity filled ball on its tail and flung it towards my metagross hitting it directly in the face. When the smoke cleared my metagross was laying on the ground twitching.

"Metagross is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu."

The crowd cheered loudly for Reds pikachu, while others disagreed saying Red is taking it too far.

"Damn damn damn damn. I cant let him get to me." i said to myself.

I took my last pokeball and looked at it.

"Night do your base. Win or lose i will always love you guys." i said to myself. "Night i choose you!"

My weavile appeared from out of her ball with the look of determination on her face.

"Night im counting on you. Do your best." i said with a smile.

"Night use ice punch!"

She ran towards the pikachu with blinding speed punching it right in its jaw sending it flying into a tree.

"Now finish it with night slash!"

She ran towards the pikachu with her claws surrounded with a black aura but as soon as she attacked the pikachu jumped out of the way.

"Pikachu quick attack."

Pikachu tackled Night in the back sending her fast first into the tree.

"Now use thunderbolt."

When that pikachu used thunderbolt i could hear Night screaming in pain.

"I dont know how much of this she can take." i thought to myself.

When the pikachu stopped using thunderbolt she fell to the ground but was able to get back up.

"Good that means she's fine but... i dont think she can take much more." i thought to myself.

"Pikachu iron tail."

His pikachu ran towards Night with a steel tail. He than jumped into the air and landed the iron tail directly on her head.

"NIGHT!" i shouted.

I seen Red starting to smirk and laugh about it.

"Pikachu finish it with thunderbolt."

The pikachu than used thunderbolt on but i grabbed Night and shielded her from the attack. I was screaming in pain and agony until it stopped. The crowd gasped at my actions. I looked down at my weavile who had blood coming out of her head.

"Night im so stupid... I know i shouldnt had let u battle." i said crying.

"Ace its okay... i had fun... i tried my best please dont cry."

I hugged her close to me as other gym leaders, trainers, and champions surrounded me. Nurse Joy walked towards me and took Night from me and ran towards the pokemon center. I looked at Red who was laughing about it. I got up and punched his in the face knocking him on the ground.

"YOU THINK ITS FUNNY!?" i said balling my fist up.

I ran over towards him and punched him in the face again knocking him on the ground a second time. By this time Marshal had me in a choke hold and wouldnt let go until everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Friends become painful memories**

_"Ace i love you. Don't you every forget that."_

_"What night is that you? Where are you? NIGHT! NIIIIIGHT!_

I woke up strapped down to a bed. I looked around to see where i was but everything was unfamiliar.

"W-where am i?" i said.

"Ace? Oh good your woke." a voice said.

"Mom? Where am i?" i asked.

"You are in the hospital." she answered.

I do kinda remember punching Red in the face but after that everything is a blur.

"Where are my pokemon? Are they okay?" i asked.

My mom just stayed silent and unstrapped the bed.

"I will take you to go see them, but promise me you will not get angry."

"Mom you know i can't promise that but i'll try." i said getting out of the bed.

After a short drive from the hospital we arrived to the pokemon center where my pokemon were. When we walked inside everyone that was at the battle were there. Some were crying others were arguing with Red.

"He's here!" a voice shouted.

Everyone got quiet and stared at me. My eyes were focused on Red. I just wanted to go over there and punch him in the face again but i didnt. Nurse Joy walked to me with 5 pokeballs instead of 6. I let them all out to see who i was missing.

"Nurse joy where is Night?" i asked.

The look she gave me was of pure sadness and she started to cry.

"Ace... Night didnt make it... she died of her injuries last night. Im so sorry Ace."

"WHAT!? Where is she i want to see her!" i ordered.

Nurse Joy pointed to her room and i ran there as fast as i can. When i walked into the room there was my weavile laying int he bed lifeless. I slowly walked over to her with tears in my eyes. I got on my knees next to her and started crying hard.

"NONONONO! i wont believe it!" i shouted.

I was so full of anger and sadness just seeing her there. I picked up her body and walked out of the room crying. I didnt care if anyone seen me crying not one bit.

"Ace you cant do that." Nurse joy said but i just ignored her and walked out of the pokemon center.

I took her body to the battlefield were me and Red had our battle the day before. I slowly laid her body down on the ground and began digging in front of her favorite tree. It took me about 2 hours to dig down about 5 feet. i jumped out of the hole and slowly placed her body in it. I couldnt help but cry. I just lost my best friend in the world. She was better than any girlfriend she was my life my everything. After i put her body int he hole i covered her up. Tears falling on the dirt as i buried her.

"Night... I love you... Im sorry... This is all my fault... please forgive me love." i said trying to hold back the tears.

I sat there for hours until it got dark. As i was standing up i heard footsteps coming from the left of me. When i seen who it was i was even more upset.

"Red. What the fuck do you want?"

"Ace... look man im srry about what happened. Im sorry about your lose... i didnt mean for any of this to happen."

"Red... you killed my friend than u laughed about it. Do you know how it feels to bury someone you love!? DO YOU!? i didnt think so. One of these days i will make you pay." i said walking home.

As i got home and opened my door no one was there except my mom Marshal and Cynthia.

"Ace... im sorry about today i really am." my mom said.

"Yeah Ace. Im sorry about today. Red deserved to get punched, but if i hadnt had stopped you...you'll be in jail. "Marshal said.

"Its ok... im going to bed." i said walking upstairs.

That night no one came into my room not even my pokemon. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" i said.

When my door opened it was Cynthia standing there. I sat up and allowed her in my room.

"Ace... i just want to say im sorry about your loss today. Burying your friend is not a good feeling... trust me i know." she said

"Yeah i know... i just cant stop thinking about her."

"Look, tomorrow im going back to the sinnoh region. I want you to come one of theses days so we can finish having our battle." she said.

"Yeah... one of these days." i said.

Cynthia walked over to me planted a kiss on my cheek and left my room. I started blushing madly but got depressed again when i started thinking of night again.

"Oh Night... i cant sleep without you being on my chest." i said to myself.

"How about i sleep on your chest than?" a voice said.

"Night! Oh my Arceus i miss you so much. Its hard to sleep without you being on my chest."

"Well let me sleep on your chest than love."

Nights spirit laid down on my chest and i felt something playing with my hair.

"I forgot how sexy you were Ace."

"Night..." i started to cry again.

I felt something on my cheek which made me very sleepy.

"Dont forget about me love. I will always be there for you. I love you."

Those were the last words i heard from her before falling asleep.

**THE END**

**Reviews will be nice and i will make a sequel to this. If u have any ideas for the sequel fell free to pm me ;)**


End file.
